


mob虹

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	mob虹

　　骆天虹，忠信义双花红棍，为人耿直，很酷，也很胖，不近女色也不近男色，就像是个没有欲望的人一样，但是做黑社会就是因为有欲望嘛，谁会相信骆天虹没有欲望，更何况，都没有人知道他的第二性别，如果是omgea，那他不近女色也不近男色的原因，不就很清楚了？

　　骆天虹其实也不那么胖，和他的老大连浩龙比他真的很瘦，但是脸上的双下巴怎么都遮不住的，不过骆天虹真的很像omgea，身上无时无刻的散发着一股金桔的气味，闻上去甜丝丝的，长相被那蓝色杀马特发型显得锐利几分，但是那张脸本质还是非常甜美的。

　　所以如果你在酒吧遇见喝的烂醉并且毫无反抗力的、你觊觎许久的人的时候，你会怎么反应？虽然比利不知道别人会怎么反应，但是他和他的手下们都蠢蠢欲动了，骆天虹不经常直视别人但是那双眼睛是非常漂亮的，大佬微微蹲下一点看着青年昏昏沉沉的模样，从兜里拿出一片颜色媚俗的药片笑眯眯的扔进了酒里，骆天虹也没有注意，拿起酒杯又灌了一大口，然后大大的打了个嗝。

　　四周都是来找乐子的谁又会管别人的事情，旁边甚至还有人吹口哨，青年被比利横打抱起，酒杯掉在地上咕噜噜滚远，喝醉的骆天虹毫无警觉只会说着些什么含糊不清的醉话，身上的金桔气味甜中带酸，和骆天虹本人的性格一点也不像。他摸了一把骆天虹的后颈，没有腺体，是个alpha，但是甜酸气息也并不会让别的alpha们感觉不舒服，骆天虹被软软放在包厢沙发上，胸口露出微隆乳房大佬上手便捏了两把，男人脱下裤子，面对着骆天虹酣睡着的脸撸动几下然后蹭着青年乳沟蹭动，男alpha锻炼良好的胸肌挤压刺激着男人性器，又有人扯掉骆天虹的裤子，骆天虹脸上没来由的泛起一丝红，大佬将精液射在青年脸上他的剑被放在他今夜绝对没法碰到的地方，有伙计抱起骆天虹到卫生间，先拿起根管子连上装着甘油的袋子往骆天虹体内灌，青年脸上潮红更重，有伙计拿起手铐困住了骆天虹的双手，青年眼眶也泛起点红仿佛随时要哭出来一般，肉眼可见的，骆天虹的肚子鼓起来许多像是omgea怀孕一样，但是这时青年却突然睁开了眼，他似乎是有些愤怒的，但是大佬却笑着按了一下骆天虹鼓胀的腹部，顿时的骆天虹哀叫一声憋红了脸，大佬又重重按压青年的腹部几下，骆天虹闭上眼睛似乎是受不了这侮辱，但是腹部却也瘪了下去。

　　经过几番清洗骆天虹整个人软的不像话，他被大佬搂在怀里圈着，似乎是非常小一只的样子，骆天虹赤裸着下身被安置在沙发上，又锁链拉扯开他的双腿，大佬笑着拿过骆天虹的八面汉剑，他蹲在骆天虹的身前看着那被洗的干净的肛口，他伸手探入一指，骆天虹却发出一声接近娇媚的声音，骆天虹本人都有些奇怪，然后挣扎的更加厉害，但是双手双脚被呈大字状打开捆缚四肢双手双脚却又不知为何无力，这使骆天虹有些惊慌。突然地一个表面凹凸不平硬邦邦的玩意儿捅进了骆天虹的体内，柔软的、刚刚才被用力清洗过的内里突然地被什么对戏填满，骆天虹低下头去看却发现是自己的汉剑剑柄，他捏紧拳头想要反抗这时候却走过来个男人拿着个针管把一针不知道什么玩意儿打进了骆天虹体内。

　　“一点让你放松的东西，不用担心，骆天虹，大佬。”

　　骆天虹咬紧下唇恶狠狠看着面前嘲笑一般的喊他大佬的人，但是那玩意儿越进越深甚至狠狠抵着前列腺一次次的擦过磨蹭，骆天虹垂下头有些呼吸不稳了，他的声音开始变得柔媚，而那个大佬似乎也不满于骆天虹的反应，狠狠的将汉剑剑柄捅进最深处，而骆天虹只感觉到那包裹着粗糙布料的熟悉硬物恶狠狠地蹭过他体内另一个地方，那块儿萎缩着却被人恶意挺弄，骆天虹哭叫出声，有人撩起他的蓝色刘海用一个发卡夹住。

　　骆天虹垂着头，汉剑剑柄抽动着刺激着青年的后穴，alpha的身体颤栗着颤抖，又有人拿了布条捆住青年的性器，他的那张脸通红着又无力动作，四周人对他放松警惕认为注射了那不知道是什么玩意儿的药剂便不用再怕于是就松开了绳索，有人抓着骆天虹的手要他替他撸，青年愤恼想要使劲捏爆手上那脏东西却一点力气都使不上，后穴里的他八面汉剑的剑柄还在他体内不断抽动顶弄着alpha早已退化的生殖腔，有人又卡着骆天虹的脸颊让他歪过头去，那性器顶入他喉口时骆天虹睁大眼睛一副不可置信的表情，但是对方却笑着拍了拍骆天虹的脸颊仿佛丝毫不害怕他一般。

　　骆天虹感觉自己快要窒息了，八面汉剑的剑柄不断地在他体内抽动顶弄最敏感的位置，他便也随着那快感而颤栗颤抖，口中又含着别的alpha的性器，这让同为alpha的骆天虹觉得恶心极了，他眼眶里还含着泪也不知道是给他注射了什么让他浑身动弹不得，可身体却又热的难受，剑柄一次次剐蹭过内壁瘙痒位置，骆天虹双眼微微翻白大脑一片混沌不知道是胡思乱想着什么。青年肿胀性器憋的难受，男人似乎是宽恕一般的抽掉捆缚着骆天虹性器的布条，又“好心”的撸动几下，骆天虹射了出来他口中含着的性器同时也抽了出来完全的将那些白浊射在了骆天虹脸上，骆天虹抬着头看着那个人，双眼失神眼眶通红，可他偏被这样一个刚刚被他折辱过的人吓得起鸡皮疙瘩借口出去放哨了，大佬站起身慢条斯理的擦干净了手上的液体，八面汉剑被扔到一旁骆天虹却仍然保持着大张开双腿的姿势，男人搂着骆天虹姿势暧昧反而的让人挂在自己的身上，剑柄早将后穴扩张开，男人性器顶入后却又有人凑上去开拓已经被填满的后穴，骆天虹通红着脸似乎已经有些承受不住了，男人笑骂着拍了拍骆天虹的脸颊。

　　“这还没开始就这样了，是不是药性太烈受不住了？”

　　突然的大佬像是想到什么一样拿起两枚铃铛一样的玩意儿夹在骆天虹的乳首上，乳尖被夹得发疼肿痛，男人性器在骆天虹后穴里一动不动而另一个男人的手指却不住的往里塞仿佛要再弄出个足够容纳更多的位置，骆天虹双眼空洞俨然已经是一副不知今夕何年何月的模样了，直到骆天虹身后那男人也一同的将性器插入骆天虹体内，青年才仿佛回过神一般喘息着颤抖起来，alpha的后穴并不多么适合性交，但初次便就容纳两人的东西让骆天虹后背一阵发颤止不住的颤栗。

　　骆天虹双腿不算乖顺还想要反抗，但他腰被身前男人扣着腿又被身后男人摆出一副把尿似的狼狈姿势，男人似乎觉得骆天虹准备好了便抽动起来，alpha性器粗大满胀着填满娇小alpha的后穴，骆天虹颤抖着抬起手搭在对方的肩膀上，后穴不断地蠕动着似乎是想要将后穴里的异物排出却被插入更深，骆天虹发红双眼狠狠注视着面前男人，但对方却仿佛没看见一般不断操弄着蓝发青年，乳尖上的铃铛一下下随着男人撞击动作前后晃动，骆天虹仿佛示弱了似的，颤抖着声音呻吟喊叫，两人也一进一退交替着填满青年的身体，骆天虹微张着唇喘息着又发出几声似乎是痛苦的呻吟。

　　这两个人想要捣开他的退化的生殖腔，骆天虹茫然的想着这，却又意识不到这是什么意思，他被两个alpha夹在中间像是个omgea一样被操弄着，他的性器挺立前列腺不断地被抵着磨蹭已经不记得射过几次了，他后穴深处内里退化的生殖腔口不断地被人顶弄操干着，他还听见耳边两人洗脑似的说着会让他怀孕之类的话题，骆天虹高仰起头将自己完全的靠在身后那个把着他双腿的人肆无忌惮的呻吟出声，骆天虹的身体被不断操弄可内里腔口仿佛也给他一种快要被顶开了的错觉。

　　“好痛……”

　　骆天虹的声音细微的几乎让人听不见，两个alpha同时的在他体内成结，这个恶劣的行为只让骆天虹脸色泛起点白，两个alpha过大的结撑开让骆天虹又痛又爽，他垂下头似乎乖了起来，随后便被射了满肚子的精，那两个alpha似乎满意了，将骆天虹放在一边的沙发上，精液从被操的看上去几乎合不拢的穴口里溢出，又有人上前拿着一剂粉红色的针管，有人上前按住骆天虹的四肢卡着他的脸颊迫使他吐出舌头，那针管推进什么东西，本早就消退下去的热意此时却又涌了上来。

　　也有陌生的alpha涌上来，骆天虹的胸乳被人玩弄着，他坐在陌生的alpha身上后穴被人插入操弄，两只手被引导着去抚慰陌生alpha的性器，他又张着嘴去舔弄不知道是谁的性器，而此时骆天虹已经不是被迫着的了，他自愿主动的坐在陌生alpha身上起伏着身子任由对方操弄到深处，最内里生殖腔口被人顶过时骆天虹几乎憋不住自己的声音，他那双拿剑的手去爱抚着陌生人的阴茎，那张口也吞含着别人的性器。坐在沙发上的人手里拿着一个照相机拍着这一幕，青年的头发上也沾染着alpha的精液，身上更是被弄得脏兮兮，他的那件斗篷被弄皱弄脏，他的每一下动作胸口的铃铛都会随着摆动发出清脆铃声。最后骆天虹倒在包厢的地上，有人恶意的塞了几张票子进他还往外溢着精液的穴口，而骆天虹趴在地板上身上沾染着许多的白浊看上去姿态淫靡，发卡不知道丢到哪去头发遮住微睁着的右眼。

　　“骆天虹先生，你的快递。”

　　骆天虹刚从忠信义出来便有快递小哥给他递了个信封，上面没留名字，他拎着自己的汉剑觉得奇怪，郭子亨也凑上来想看看是什么，他们边走便打开信封，骆天虹抽出一张照片，上面却俨然是骆天虹正被两人同时贯穿时的照片，下面留了个地址和几句威胁话，郭子亨看到那照片脸上脸色变得不是很好，骆天虹装的没事一样把照片塞回信封。

　　“哎呀，骆天虹先生来了啊。”

　　骆天虹脸上挂着笑看不懂意思，骆天虹嘴里还叼着根草，有个人上前想要做什么却还没等上前去就被骆天虹一剑砍掉了手臂，骆天虹拎着剑冲进人群里，这群人今天来本来就不是想来打架的，带了家伙事的就那么几个，没一会儿的该倒地上的都倒地上了，骆天虹坐在椅子上，脚下还踩着个男人的脑袋，一旁有人战战兢兢的递上一个信封，骆天虹打开发现里头是那堆照片的底片，也没什么太大反应冷着脸就把那个信封丢进了火里，骆天虹冷着脸看着屋子里一群被绑的好好的人，留了个炸弹在屋子里便走了出去。

　　“砰——”

　　骆天虹闭了闭眼，身上的信息素味道陡然浓重许多，他坐回车上，突然的缩起了些身子，脸上也泛起点奇怪的潮红，安静的空间里隐约还能听见一点嗡嗡声，骆天虹从兜里拿出个遥控器，一气推到最高，口中便抑制不住的发出甜腻呻吟，他似乎这样了才舒服许多，坐在驾驶位上的郭子亨脸上没什么表情。

　　回到住处的时候骆天虹现脱了鞋袜赤足走进了屋子里，他一路走一路脱衣直到了浴室里便已经光着身子了，郭子亨手里拿着一沓厚厚的照片坐在沙发上看着那堆没被销毁的玩意儿突然起身也走到浴室里，骆天虹此时正抬高了腿想要将后穴里的跳蛋扯出来，郭子亨态度亲昵凑上去亲吻骆天虹的唇然后捏着青年的手将跳蛋推入更里面，郭子亨解开裤子将骆天虹抵到镜子前，炽热性器缓慢的挺入连带着跳蛋也被抵入深处，骆天虹闭上眼睛没去看镜子里的自己，郭子亨却又卡着人的腰用力的操弄着这具alpha的身体，郭子亨姿态温柔抚弄青年额头随后却又卡着人脖颈迫使骆天虹抬起头。

　　“阿亨？”

　　骆天虹抬起头睁开眼睛看着镜子里的自己，镜子里的骆天虹被郭子亨的手臂勒住脖颈迫使抬起头，而对方亲昵亲吻他耳垂，动作却粗暴的撞的他喘息细碎，乳首的乳钉也随着郭子亨的动作前后晃动发出铃响。

　　“大佬，原来你是被他们操过之后上瘾了……？”

　　郭子亨的声音轻轻的，却又夹杂着一种让人心悸的怪异感觉，郭子亨去舔弄青年手臂上的纹身，手也玩弄着被穿孔带上乳钉的乳首，骆天虹身上的金桔味道让郭子亨喜欢得很，于是郭子亨咬破骆天虹后颈属于alpha的性腺，骆天虹喘息着，眼前模糊着一片水雾，他似笑非笑的开口。

　　“要是嫌我脏现在出去还来得及。”

　　骆天虹后穴里的跳蛋是开到最大档，郭子亨的龟头被跳蛋刺激柱身又被青年柔软穴道夹紧刺激，郭子亨咬紧牙关性器涨开结，他以为骆天虹会疼却又一次的看见骆天虹一脸痴迷的表情，他似乎爱极了这感觉，于是郭子亨卡着骆天虹的下颚，再一次的与他接吻。

　　“哪里会嫌你脏，反正他们都死了。”


End file.
